Jasper's Story
by twilighter1200
Summary: This is a story I wrote about Jasper Cullen;  Please NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. STEPHENIE MEYER GETS CREDITS FOR THAT! I JUST MADE JASPER'S STORY LONGER. : Enjoy,Comment..Subscribe? If you all like it i will do one for Emmett!


**Jaspers Story**

**When I was nearly 17, I joined the Confederate Army. I was in charge of evacuating the woman and children from the cities. When I was returning from a mission, (riding through the forest on my horse) I met a beautiful lady and her three friends. The lady held out her hands to greet me. I bounded my horse and leaped off of it. Then I stepped forward and took the lady's hand. I mean, what else was I supposed to do? "And you are?" she asked. It was kind of bizarre for her to ask of my name. Didn't she want to tell _me_ something? She was certainly _not_ a predictable woman. Her bloody red eyes illuminated my surroundings but I sensed ill will and hunger. For a moment, I felt fear. Her chocolate brown hair shimmered as her paradisiacal figure stepped forward. How could she be so pale yet slender? It was as if she didn't even belong in this world. Or _did_ she? I dreamed off into another world, just looking at her face. The woman cocked her head to the side, slowly, with an analytical expression on her face. "Major Jasper Whitlock Ma'am", I said in my best Southern accent, trying not to make her impatient for whatever this was about. "Very well". She paused for a moment. Could this get any more dramatic, or should I say intensifying? "I'm Maria," she added. Maria turned towards her friends. She started talking about my scent and how she had a good feeling about me. I was confused. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Maria crept closer to me in less than a second and put her hands on my neck. It felt ice cold and very uncomfortable. Nevertheless, before I could even gasp, she had already sunken her teeth into my neck. Her sisters had a hungry, demanding, and uncontrollable look on their faces. They were shuffling around, as if the smell of blood was calling them to me. That was the last sight I saw before everything went pitch dark.**

**My eyes shut and my body felt like someone was still gripping onto it. Maria, I guessed. I hesitated as my voice escaped and let out a cacophonous cry. It echoed throughout the forest but somehow, I knew it was no use. No one probably heard anything. I tried to lunge forward at Maria even though I couldn't see anything. Another failed attempt. She was sucking all the blood out of me and I was dying. The pain was the worst experience of my life. Suddenly, I heard faint whispers. My ears were working, now instead of my vision? I groaned but again, no one heard it. Except me, I heard myself groan! I was fascinated at the thought. I could hear myself groan but no one else could. Then I let the thought go as I heard clattering feet. Oh, so that was just my horse groaning… did they kill him too? My only transportation that I rely on everyday and had ever since I was a toddler? I gasped and considered the thought. Maybe I was meant to die after all. Why had I ever trusted those precarious beauties in the first place? Too many questions but no time. Soon I would be done for. Then, the pain hit me again. Would it ever stop? I felt like I was on _fire_. Like I was being stabbed my knives over and over again. I couldn't see, but I wish I could. All I could make out was this bright, white light and blackness. Was I already dead? Then, an abrupt moment hit me. My hearing and eyesight came back in the flick of a minute. 60 seconds? Was that all it took? It felt as if something beyond supernatural hit me like a strike of thunder. I was the dead, lifeless car recharged with new material. My body and bones, all of a sudden, seemed stronger and more stiff. My appearances reflected through the pond nearby. My eyes were red now and I was brittle, and extremely pale. I felt dead but reborn. Immortal, super strong and fast. Superman's kid or something…**

**My eyesight was so questionable. It confused me how I could now see all the details on objects, including smudges and the tiniest dots. It was like giving an elder man a microscope but better. My hearing sense was beyond normal. I could hear things miles away, even if you mouthed it I could still make out all the lip-smacking. I no longer heard people like I did before. Now it was more verbatim and clear to me. Then I stopped admiring my new talents and got more confused…I came to an halt and felt as if I almost died _again_. I touched my throat, where this stinging seemed to be coming from, and swallowed really hard. The sting was so sharp I could hardly breathe. I felt so, so, hungry! As if I hadn't eaten a single meal in _years_. I inhaled and exhaled the warm, crisp morning air. Then I heard footsteps behind me. "Immortality", someone with an angel voice whispered. Maybe I was in Heaven already and this was my _angel_. Her voice was lovely but deafening and recognizable. I paused and turned around. Then I saw Maria again. For a moment I considered wanting to be _dead_. Heaven was a better path than this. The person that _changed_ me, should I say. I frowned and turned angry, to show her that I wasn't afraid. Not _this_ time. "What have you done to me?" I started. My voice croaked. How could I feel so strong yet weak at the exact same time? Then the sting in my throat returned. "I feel so, so—." "Hungry?," she offered, interrupting me. I swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, you'll get used to that. It'll take a few years or so", she said as she casually stepped forward. Did she think this was some sort of joke or something? I furiously started to think hard. All I could remember was me being bitten by her. The thought made me angrier than ever. Then I realized I should calm down, not make trouble but get answers. Well, I'd save that for later but for now get something to eat.**

**Maria stepped closer and seemed calm and peaceful. She started to explain to me on how I was a vampire. I shuddered at the thought. A few minutes later, Maria's friends joined us in the blank field. Then we all ran at full speed to this street surrounded my worried people. Had they taken these hopeless people in here for us to eat? We were all _monsters _now. I didn't know if this was what I wanted but nor did I have a choice. Then the smell of lavender and roses filled the air. Flowers? I took back the thought. It was these _people _that smelled so damn good. My body, or at least my nucleus, felt as if it were sending messages to suck the life out of these worried people- which was so selfish. I gasped as Maria and her friends ran closer and started to rip heads off. Then I glanced at Maria's face as she licked the blood off her mouth. "You are designed to kill others. Not kill yourself. Go ahead, suck up," one of her friend's said casually. It was the first time I have heard them talk to me. "Now you're immortal. Fresh blood," Maria whispered, saying the last word with a rapacious tone in her voice. I gasped and dashed to the end of the sidewalk and tore a few people's bones out of their bodies. I couldn't help myself. My new body, or at least my throat, was now controlling _me_. I drank until I was satisfied and sat on the side of the sidewalk, mumbling about how I regretted killing the people. Maria hurried over to me. She told me about her life and tried to comfort me. After all, she didn't seem a bad person. She promised to train me and make me a better person when I was more "controllable". Then she leaned forward and planted a kiss on my lips. I guess I was supposed to be her partner. It felt good, though. I no longer felt lonely and lifeless. I kissed her back passionately.**

**She held her hand out as if she was asking me to join her. I took her hand, I mean, what the hell was I supposed to do? Sit around, lurking the streets and suck the blood out of everyone in sight? Not an option. A few days passed. Maria, as promised, trained me and a few others to be warriors. I killed many others of my kind and began to grow depressed. I wondered what the point of it was anymore. A few decades later, my brother of some sort, Peter, came. He told me about a life without fighting. I left Maria and traveled with him for a few years, but then the depression grew worse. Finally, one day, while I was in Philadelphia, I stepped into a diner. She was waiting for me. Alice. She walked over to me and said, "You kept me waiting for a long time." Then she held out her hand, I took it. And for the first time in almost a century, I felt hope. She told me about a life, one without killing people. We searched for them, together, until we found Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, and later, Bella. We became a part of their family.**

**"Alice has made it worth living there for eternity."**

**-Jasper Cullen**

**3**


End file.
